


Big Isn't Always Better

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [102]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Small Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prompt: I want to help you reach a hundred kink request so here goes "How about a size kink request?</p><p>You know how everyone automatically assume Jared uh hum bigger in that department because of Jared height 6'4 ya know the stereotyping /judging a book by its cover. Not saying Jared is small per say just average size but people assume more because of his height. Jared hates that which why he learned to hide this part of himself (maybe a bad experience or two?) but cue in having to live with Jensen by Season 3 and his secret gets discover.</p><p>But instead of Jensen laughing or making fun of him like Jared feared, he completely understand and shows just how much he understands( Hot beautiful, romantic sex). Would love it if Jensen gets possessive cause he finds out he is Jared's first and he wants to keep it that way. ;) Jared not minding at all since Jensen been looking out for him since season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Isn't Always Better

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if this wasn't what you had in mind, bb! I wasn't sure if you wanted bottom or top Jared so if you want it the other way let me know!!

**Prompt** : Prompt: I want to help you reach a hundred kink request so here goes "How about a size kink request?

You know how everyone automatically assume Jared uh hum bigger in that department because of Jared height 6'4 ya know the stereotyping /judging a book by its cover. Not saying Jared is small per say just average size but people assume more because of his height. Jared hates that which why he learned to hide this part of himself (maybe a bad experience or two?) but cue in having to live with Jensen by Season 3 and his secret gets discover.

But instead of Jensen laughing or making fun of him like Jared feared, he completely understand and shows just how much he understands( Hot beautiful, romantic sex). Would love it if Jensen gets possessive cause he finds out he is Jared's first and he wants to keep it that way. ;) Jared not minding at all since Jensen been looking out for him since season 1.

 

Jared wasn’t underendowed in any way, not really. But whenever fangirls squealed and called him huge Jared felt a tad inferior. He felt like he was lying to everyone even if he never outright said “I have a large cock”. He never corrected anyone either, because who wants to admit they don’t have a big dick? He tried correcting people but they always laughed him off and said, “Don’t be modest.” After a while, Jared stopped trying but he continued to hate that he had to lie.

Jared wasn’t small, but since people always expected him to be big there were negative comments directed at him when they realized he was more or less simply average. A couple people had laughed and Jared felt utterly humiliated. It didn’t make for a very romantic atmosphere and embarrassingly he was a 24-year-old virgin. He’d had blowjobs, sure, both receiving and giving, but he’d never “gone all the way”. His virginity, much like the size of his dick, was not disclosed information.

But now he was living with Jensen, which complicated the situation. You couldn’t live with someone and not see them without clothes at least once. Luckily he’d only seen Jensen naked, and his friend had never seen Jared’s junk. When a stranger laughed at him, at least he could kick them out. If Jensen saw Jared and then made fun of Jared’s dick, even as a joke between friends, Jared would still have to face Jensen day after day. And he really didn’t want one more person telling Jared how disappointing his cock was, especially not one he liked so much.

So Jared had taken painstaking efforts to protect his dick from Jensen’s view. He always had a towel when he showered and he made sure his clothes were on the chair when he got up. He never slept naked and kept a change of clothes in his trailer. His plans had been worth it since Jensen still hadn’t seen Jared sans clothing.

It just took one moment of thoughtlessness, however. When Jared finished his shower and reached for his towel, his hand clenched around a whole lot of nothing.

He’d left his towel lying on the bed.

Jared swore quietly. He’d have to run to the bedroom to grab it, which meant that he’d risk Jensen seeing him. But if he called Jensen into giving him the towel, Jensen _also_ might see him. There was no winning situation.

He was upstairs, and last time he checked Jensen was downstairs, so he figured it was safer just to run for it. He was pretty fast and he could make it to the bedroom before Jensen even realized he was out of the shower.

Jared opened the door as quietly as possible and snuck out. He started running and was barely a yard before he collided with a solid chest. The impact sent him sprawling on the ground with his legs spread and his cock on full view.

Jensen also looked dazed from the collision but at least he had clothes on. He peered down at Jared. “You okay, dude?”  
Jared covered his crotch with his hands but he knew Jensen had already seen his dick. “I’m fine.”

Jensen gestured at his dick. “You’ve seen me naked, and now I’ve returned the favor. Not to shabby.”  
Jared flushed. He didn’t need Jensen’s taunting. He shoved past his costar and dashed into his bedroom shutting the door with a hard slam. God, now Jensen had seen his dick. At least he didn’t have to lie anymore, which was nice. Jared was tired of the lies. Jensen would either laugh at him or laugh it off, and Jared just had to cross his fingers and hope for the second one.

There was a knock on the door about five minutes later. “Jay? Open up.”

Jared shuffled over to the door and opened it. “Hey.”

Jensen pushed past him into the room. “What’s up, dude? You took off like you were on fire.”

Jared slumped onto his bed. “If you’re going to mock me, I’d rather you do it now.”

Jensen looked puzzled. “Why would I make fun of you?”  
Jared gestured at his lap. “Because I’m smaller.”  
Jensen snorted. “Jared, you’re plenty big.”

“But people expect me to be _huge_ ,” Jared said. “And I’m not.”  
“Jay, your dick is a perfectly nice size. So what if you don’t have a gargantuan cock? Most people don’t,” Jensen pointed out.

“But most people expect me to be bigger than I am,” Jared muttered.

Jensen chuckled. “Jay, I could care less about the size of your dick. If you were hiding a vagina down there I might pause, but I don’t like you because of what you have underneath your underwear, dude.” Jensen blushed. “There are a lot of other reasons I like you.”  
Jared looked hopefully at him. “Really? A lot?”  
“Dude, you’re hot,” Jensen said. “And sweet, and funny, and insanely charming. I could list a whole lot of things I like about you, but it’d take too long.”

Jared’s smile widened. “You like me?”  
“Well, I mean… _yeah_. It’d be hard to spend all this time with you and not be totally addicted to you,” Jensen mumbled. “You’re awesome, Jared.”  
Jared stood up and stepped into Jensen’s space. “I’ve got nothing on you, Jen. I can’t even tell you how much I think about you.”

Jensen stretched up to his toes and then the two of them were kissing. Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth and pulled him closer. “Jensen, fuck.”

“Jared,” Jensen moaned. The stumbled backwards onto the bed and their clothes quickly followed them onto the ground.

“I’ve never done this before,” Jared confessed. “So I don’t really know what I’m doing.”  
Jensen raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never had sex? But you look like… you! You’re gorgeous, not even factoring everything else about you.”

Jared blushed. “Most guys or girls that go after me are expecting _more_ down there. When they see my cock and it’s sort of… plain, they lose interest.”  
Jensen frowned. “What complete assholes. They didn’t deserve you, baby.” He nuzzled the soft skin of Jared’s neck. “I’m glad that I get to be your first. I get to show you how perfect sex can be. After me, no one is going to ever compare.”  
He grabbed the lube that Jared had poorly hidden in the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. His lubed fingers probed Jared’s ass. The younger man gave a little buck when the first finger pressed inside him and Jensen stilled. “I’ll go slow,” He promised. “I’ll make sure it’s okay.”

“I trust you,” Jared said. Jensen felt his heart swell with the confidence and he added another finger.

Because Jared was a virgin, Jensen stretched him until four fingers could wiggle inside Jared’s hole. He prodded Jared’s prostate and he bucked. “There’s the spot,” Jensen murmured.

“What is that?” Jared asked.

“Prostate,” Jensen explained. “It’s supposed to feel very good.”  
“I can verify that.”  
Jensen giggled and smeared some lube onto his cock. “Ready, babe?”  
Jared nodded and braced himself for the feeling of Jensen’s cock sliding inside. It was big and blunt pressure against his ass. It hurt and Jared took deep breaths to focus on something else rather than the pain in his ass. “I’m sorry, baby,” Jensen murmured. “So sorry, so sorry.” He peppered kisses across Jared’s face. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, keep going,” Jared said. “I want this.”

Jensen kept going until his balls were resting against Jared’s ass. “Okay, I’m gonna find your prostate.” Jensen switched the position of his dick and suddenly pleasure raced up Jared’s veins and he bucked. “I think I found it.”

“I think you did too,” Jared gasped. “Now get on with the fucking!”

“Oh good, you’re one of those toppy bottoms,” Jensen noted. Jared considered responding but then Jensen started to move inside him.

“Oh my god!” Jared cried. “Does sex always feel like this?”

“Is it good?” Jensen asked.

“It’s _awesome_ ,” Jared moaned. “God, why did I wait this long for sex?”

“Because you were waiting for _me_ ,” Jensen growled. “And you are staying with me. I am going to be the only one to fuck this sweet ass from now on.” He pulled out and slammed into Jared, over and over again until the bed was rocking back and forth. “Like that, baby?”  
“Oh, it’s even better than I imagined,” Jared moaned.

“You’re so noisy,” Jensen said. “Maybe I’ll blow you in public, like in the trailer between takes.. We can see if you can keep quiet. So much fun!”

“Fun for–ooh, that’s nice–fun for you!” Jared moaned.

Jensen’s nails were making half-moon shapes in Jared’s hips. “Fuck, how are you so tight?”  
“I’m a virgin!”

“God, that’s so hot,” Jensen groaned. “I love that I’m the first one inside you, that I can give you this pleasure for the first time!”

Jensen wrapped a hand around Jared’s cock. The younger man shied away but Jensen grabbed his head and forced Jared to look at him. “I love every part of you, including this pretty dick. I’m going to suck it and lick it and stroke it as much as I want, because I love it. I love seeing how I can make you fall apart.”  
Jared eventually started to thrust his hips back into Jensen’s hand until his balls tightened up and he was ready to come. “Jen, Jen, fuck, I’m gonna c–,” Jensen’s nail stroked over the tiny, sensitive slit and come spurted from Jared’s cock on both of their bodies. Jensen pounded against Jared’s prostate until he was whimpering at the stimulation. His face pushed Jensen over the edge and he followed Jared into orgasm.

Jensen slid his cock out and come leaked onto the bedsheets. Jensen delicately licked it up and sucked it out of Jared’s ass, which made Jared squeak and squirm. He cleaned them off and then let Jared snuggle against him. “That was nice.”  
Jensen giggled. “Glad that you liked it.”  
“And you’re okay with my dick?” Jared asked.

“Jay,” Jensen said firmly. “Your dick is perfectly sized.”  
Jared grinned and threw an arm over Jensen. “That’s what I needed to hear.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts open!


End file.
